Nightwing
by Horses and Giant Robots
Summary: What if Soundwave had a twin? Primeverse AU. First story. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Transformers Prime or anything related to them except for my OC.**

Chapter 1

 _Bam!_ I woke to shaking. _What's happening!?_ Then, I started to remember. Running. Trying to escape from the 'cons. I felt the escape pod I was in stop and settle. Opening my optics, I realized something very, very bad.

I was trapped! Trapped in the pod I had stolen from the 'cons! _Oh, great._ I guess all I could do was wait and hope the Autobots found me first. I'm the meantime, I could try to loosen myself.

I started wriggling, squirming, trying to get out before the 'cons came along. Then, I had a thought. _Oh no! This is_ _a 'con pod! They'll have picked it up on their scanners! Especially if 'Wave is with them._ I was motivated now!

I managed to get my left servo free enough to get a blaster out. _Yes!_ Now it would be easier, by a long shot. _Oh! That was bad, bad, bad._ I couldn't help giggling anyway. Just a little. Just a shot here, one there, and _out! Yes!_

Once out, I checked myself for injuries. Nothing serious. _Good._ I grabbed a few things from the pod. Emergency rations. Couple of tools. Basic survival stuff. I decided to fly around the area where I had landed with stealth mode on.

I transformed to my cybertronian jet and turned stealth mode on. _Silent. Sneaky. Hehe. My name isn't Nightwing for nothing._ Then a groundbridge opened near the pod and through stepped somebot I didn't think I'd ever see again.

 _Soundwave!_ My twin was here! Wherever here was. But wait, he had Vehicons with him. _Of course. Megatron would never let his surveillance chief out of hiding alone._ The Vehicons were in the way, they had to be taken out

But maybe I didn't have to do it. The Autobots came through their own groundbridge and opened fire on the 'cons. I'd help from the air. Diving, but keeping stealth on until the last second, I took out three or four of them easy.

When the fight was done, I landed between the two groups, one being Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and one I didn't know, and the other being 'Wave and a bunch of dead Vehicons.

I looked toward 'Wave first. He was frozen, and if I'd been able to see his face, I'm sure he would've had wide green optics, and open vocalizer. When I looked toward the Autobots, they were all looking at me in surprise. Then Optimus asked a question, but I couldn't understand it.

"What?" I only spoke Cybertronian, but he had used a different language. He then translated his question.

"Are you two twins?" 'Wave and I jumped in surprise! But it was a very logical question, seeing as how 'Wave and I were the same height, had the same paint job. The only obvious differences were that he had his visor, I only covered the lower half of my faceplate, most times, my wings were on my back, while his wings were his arms, and, of course, he was a mech, I was not.

"Why ask a question when you already know the answer?" I countered firmly. He was surprised, I could tell. Abandoning that line of conversation, he asked a different question. "What is your designation?" "Nightwing."

With that, I transformed and flew as fast as I could, with stealth on anyways. I could feel Soundwave's confusion, his surprise, and just a hint of fear. I groundbridged away, utilizing my abilities to hide from everyone, and everything.

 _Nightwing. My little sister, what happened to you?_ I could feel her, but couldn't feel what she was feeling, or where she was. A voice pulled me out of staring after her.

"Soundwave." My gaze snapped toward Optimus, but I didn't wait to see what he would do. I acted first, opening a groundbridge and running, yes _running,_ back to the Nemesis. Once there, I gathered my thoughts and returned to the bridge.

As I walked into the bridge, Megatron turned and saw me. "Aah, Soundwave. Did you find out who was in the pod?" I gave a nod and turned to my regular consol. "Well, who was it? And where are they?" He looked around as though expecting to see a new Decepticon.

Turning full on him, I showed a video of her telling her name to Optimus, then transforming, and blasting away, turning on stealth and opening a groundbridge in the air, then disappearing through it.

"Hmm. Good work. Find her and bring her to our cause." I gave another nod, feeling sick with guilt. About to continue working, I turned away, but I wasn't off the hook yet. "Oh, and Soundwave." I turned back again. "Do you know her?"

And for the first time ever, I lied to Megatron, giving a shake of my helm. He looked at me long and hard, then turned away. "Carry on." Mentally sighing with relief, I did so. _I am so, so sorry, 'Wings._

 **End of Chapter** **1!** **First story, so** **R &R** **please, constructive criticism is welcome, just don't be rude. If you want to be blunt, please warn me, and no language!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italic=thoughts_

 _ **Bold/Italic=computer**_

Chapter 2

 _Soundwave!_ I made a decision. I would get 'Wave away from the 'cons even if it was the last thing I'd do. Little did I know how true my thoughts would prove to be.

But, first things first. Find a base. Flying over the Great Plains in America, I knew I had to look somewhere else for a B.O.O.

 _Let's see..._ Maybe the mesas farther west would do. Yeah. If I could find one with a cave that was hard to climb to, but super easy to fly into. Yes, that was probably my best bet.

Finding one was easy. But now there was the problem of getting energon. _Hmm._ That was a puzzler. I'd have to think a bit on that.

In the meantime, I could watch a few things from my base. And to help that, I found a way I could see, yet not be seen from the entrance of home. Well, temporary home.

After watching for about an hour, finding out about the human culture and learning their main language, english, courtesy of the internet, I saw something worth noticing.

Three cars, well, a car, a motorcycle, and an SUV, came along the road from Jasper, the town nearby, and seemed to disappear into one of the mesas neighboring mine.

But I hadn't seen a cave there. This was worth investigating. Activating stealth, I flew down, and, transforming, carefully inspected the place where they had disappeared.

Hearing an engine behind me, I stepped to the side and looked to see a racecar headed my way, toward where the others had gone in. Instantly thinking of a daring, dangerous, and quite possibly dumb plan, I did it.

I followed him in. Transforming so as to be smaller, I went in with him as the door opened, thinking I could maybe find some dark corner to groundbridge away when I had to leave.

Staying in the turning tunnel for a moment, I went back to robot mode, staying in a crouch, then crawling along to get further in.

When I came out, I couldn't believe my optics, I was standing in the Autobot base.

Standing there for a minute, frozen, looking around, I watched everyone. That including: a teen boy, a teen girl, a younger boy, and six cybertronians. I recognized Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead, then there was the racecar that I didn't know.

 ** _Warning! Stealth mode low on power!_** _What!? No! Not now!_ But too late! I became visible to everyone there. Bracing myself, I found it almost laughable that no one noticed me right away. But I wasn't going to wait to be seen and captured.

I bolted down a corridor, not knowing where I was headed, just trying to get out before I was caught. I knew I couldn't use stealth, I needed to refuel on energon before that happened.

So wits it was to fight with. I knew I could take down any one of them one on one, but I didn't want to fight. Just get away. I turned into a room and locked the door behind me.

Looking around me, I saw a strange looking rod. It was the Immobilizer, but I didn't know that. Walking toward it to investigate, I was jumped from behind!

Throwing off my attacker, I whirled to see who it was, just in time to see the racecar disappear through the wall. _Wait! Through the wall!?_ Who was this guy? Jumped from behind again, I was dragged through the wall _myself_ and dumped in the hallway.

Rolling to my back, I saw a half dozen blasters pointed at my helm. "Nightwing? How did you get in?" I looked into the optics of Optimus Prime. "How did they get in?" I returned, gesturing to the three who had first drawn my attention.

"You seem to like returning questions with questions." Optimus observed. I shrugged, "Maybe that's just how I am." "Did the 'cons train you that way?" Arcee's glare could've rivaled Megatron's. "I trained myself." I said firmly, lifting my chin a little.

 **End of Chapter** **2!** **Same review requests as last chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Italic=thoughts_

 _ **Bold/Italic=computer**_

 **Quick author's note before Chapter** **3:** **I** **know this is kind of** **a much used storyline, but when you're** **a new author, you'll take anything. Also,** **I don't think 'Wave has had** **a twin in any of the stories I've read.**

Chapter 3

"Look. If I tell you where my base is, will you let me go?" I was sitting in an interrogation room in the Autobot base, trying to cut a deal with Optimus Prime.

"I'm afraid that letting you go just yet is out of the question, Nightwing." I sighed and leaned against the back of my seat. "It may be just as well. I don't have any energon supplies there. Though I do have a bit of other equipment. What if I went through a groundbridge with one of your team just long enough to grab a few things?"

I could see him thinking. "I will think about it." "Thank you. " I said, knowing it was all I'd get for now.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. "Proximity sensor." Muttered Optimus. "Who's here?" I asked, knowing that whether he told me it not, I'd find out. "Our human contact. If you'll excuse me."

As soon as he was out of the room, I got up, hacked the lock easily, and followed, keeping stealth off. Sneaking out to the main room, but staying a little down the hall, I watched.

"...breathing down my neck about the shooting star that-WHAT'S A 'CON DOING HERE!?" I froze knowing the game was up. Then coming forward so the angry man could see me better, I replied to his yell.

"I'm actually a neutral, Mr..." I tilted my helm as though to ask a question. "Fowler. Special Agent Fowler." I looked around the room at all the other 'bots, all staring back at me.

"How did you get out? That room had three codes for security!" I smiled beneath my mask as Ratchet stated at me in awe. "Practice?" I offered, shrugging. "If I joined the 'cons, you'd be hard pressed to win this war."

They glanced at each other warily, but I continued. "But I don't want to join the 'cons, I'd much rather join you." But Optimus had a question. "What about Soundwave?" I lowered my helm. "I don't know. I could try to convince him to leave the 'cons-" But Arcee interrupted. "Convince the 'cons most loyal officer to leave. Good luck with that."

I gave her a glare like the one she gave me earlier. "Which do you think is stronger, loyalty? Or family?" "I believe I know the answer." Optimus stepped forward.

"Will you give me a chance to prove myself?" I asked, hopefully. Just then, Ratchet picked up a strong energon signal. "Must be a mine." He muttered to himself. "Which means the 'cons will be there in full force, which means you could use help." I added.

Optimus looked into my optics for a moment, then nodded his approval. "Ratchet open the groundbridge. Autobots, roll out!" Transforming, we all went through the 'bridge.

After fighting for just a minute or two, Arcee noticed something. "Where's Nightwing?" Just then, a tight group of 'cons started dropping like flies on a hot day. "I'm guessing there." 'Bee said, pointing.

When the fight was over, she deactivated stealth mode and appeared in front of them. "Did I prove myself?" She asked with just a hint of pride, holding herself tall. "Indeed, you did. Had you not been here, this fight would've taken much longer, and accordingly, we would've had much more chance of being injured, or perhaps even losing a teammate." Optimus seemed to want her on the team.

"Is that an offer to join?" She was being to the point. "Yes, it is, as long as you tell us where your current base is." He was firm on that point. "That's only fair." She agreed.

 **End of Chapter** **3! Same review requests as last chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Italic=thoughts_

 ** _Bold/Italic=computer_**

Chapter 4

After working with the Autobots for a couple of weeks, they had gotten past their apprehension of me, seeing as how I looked like Soundwave, who was a 'con. I was going to try and keep my word about getting 'Wave away from the 'cons, but it would be tough.

But that could be worried about later, for now, while nothing big or important was happening, I could focus on the task at hand. Giving Smokescreen a nice little surprise. In the form of, well, I really shouldn't give it away.

But the hotshot was getting a new paint job. Colors of choice? He didn't have a choice, I made him pink with sparkles. I know, kinda generic, but it works.

"NIGHTWING!" Yelled an outraged Smokey. "What did you do!?" He stormed into the main room of the base, glaring around, looking for me. "What? You've been wanting a new paint job, right?" I grinned at him from my perch in the rafters.

"Don't worry, it'll come off. It's barely dried, in fact, still tacky." I jumped down to have some fun running from him. Charging through the base, letting him stay just beyond arm's reach behind me, I let him run out of energy to chase, then screeched to a halt.

"What? Tired already? I was just starting to have fun!" Grinning, I handed him a can of stuff to get the fresh paint off. "This'll do the trick." I then hurried away, in case he still felt like chasing.

The next day, I had just come back from patrol, and was headed to my room relax, when I was tackled to the floor! "Oof! Smokey? Wha-?" I got my answer when he started to wiggle his digits on my sides.

"Smohokey? Nohoho! Pleahehese, DON'T!" He ignored my pleas and tickled harder. Then, after about ten seconds, I broke. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SMOKEHEEHEEHEEHEEY! I'LL MAHAHAKE YOU PAHAHAHAY! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

When Optimus and the others came out to investigate, they broke into laughter. Except, of course, Optimus. He just slid his battle mask over his face, but his shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughing.

"HEHEHEHEHELP! HEHEHEHE'LL KIHIHIHIHILL MEHEHEHEHEHEHE! STOHOHOHOHOHOP! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Finally Optimus stopped him. "All right Smokescreen, that's enough." Regretfully, Smokey stopped.

When I was calm enough to talk normally, I stood. "Thank you, sir." "You're welcome." I play glared at the tickle monster. "What!? I was just getting back at you for painting me!" I looked at him calmly . "I will make you pay. I said I would." He gulped, for good reason.

Then, an alarm went off. "'Cons." Muttered Ratchet, getting coordinates for the groundbridge. "Autobots, roll out!" We transformed, and went through... to be confronted with chaos!

The 'cons had attacked a city! People were running everywhere, just trying to get away from the giant robots, not knowing the difference between those attacking and those defending.

"Autobots! Stay in pairs! Humans are our first priority!"

 **Sorry it's so short! I've not been keeping up with this, and figured y'all would want something. End of Chapter** **4! Same review requests as last chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **QUICK AN, PLEASE READ! First: ...I'M NOT DEAD! I know, amazing right? Second: I've gotten several reviews asking for the story to move a bit slower and for there to be more detail. My reply is that there will be more detail later in the story, and I'm planning on doing a rewrite with more detail, detail isn't my strong suit, though I will try.**

Underlined=Sparkbond

Nightwing P.O.V

Breaking away from the others, I went after the 'cons. Despite Optimus' orders, I knew I'd be better at fighting than rescuing. That was my mistake.

The very first 'con I ran into was the one I knew wouldn't, couldn't, kill me.

Soundwave.

For a moment, we just stared at each other, then, he spoke first. "What are you doing here?" I knew what he was saying. "You can't protect me from it any more." I said.

Then, I pleaded with him. "Soundwave, you know you don't want to be a Decepticon." I went toward him and he went back. "Please. I know I've never been good with words, but I don't need to tell you what I want you to do. You already know. Please."

He looked down, not wanting to agree with me, but he knew that he did anyway. "What do I do if I leave?" He met my optics, and I knew he wanted to leave, but couldn't get up the gumption. "Join me. We can end this millenia of war."

I stepped toward him. He stayed where he was. Progress. He was about to answer, but was interrupted.

"Soundwave!" Around the corner stepped the mech I least wanted to see. Megatron.

Instantly, 'Wave pinned me to a wall, pretending we'd been fighting, so I played along, struggling.

"Ah, good work, Soundwave. Now. Finish her!" Megatron glared at me. But Soundwave hesitated, and that made Megatron suspicious.

"Well? What are you waiting for? FINISH HER!" He roared the last sentence. Soundwave looked at me and I looked back at him. Then, he did the unthinkable. He disobeyed Megatron, letting me go.

I smiled, though it wasn't visible behind my mask, then turned to Megatron. "So, which do you think is stronger, loyalty? Or family?" I knew I was being kinda dumb, just standing there while he had a clear shot at me.

His response was expected. Fury. Soundwave yanked me around a corner just as Megatron unleashed his fury towards us in the form of cannon shots.

Then I opened my side of the sparkbond that 'Wave and I shared. Thanks. I said to him through it. So, you finally reopened your side of our bond. He said as we ran, dodging through streets and alleyways.

Finally, we managed to lose Megatron, dashing through a groundbridge, we came out in another alleyway. Stopping to "catch our breath" as the human saying goes, I decided to talk to 'Wave.

So, what are you going to do now? I started. I... I don't know. He looked a bit lost, then, he made a decision. I'll stay with you, protect you, be your twin again. He sent love and strength through our bond. I smiled at him in thanks and returned the love.

Then, a thought hit me. "Oh! How are we gonna tell the 'bots?"

 **Another chapter done! Yay! Finally. Same review requests as last chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time Skip! Because I don't know how else to have 'Wave meet the others.**

Chapter 6

 **Quick AN, please read: If you want to know what my OCs look like, their descriptions are on my profile.**

Nightwing's P.O.V.

When the 'cons had pulled back to regroup, I met up with Optimus and the others. And he was not happy.

"Nightwing, you went against orders." "I knew I'd be better at fighting than rescuing, sir. I know you'll have to punish me, but before you do, I want to tell you something." He raised an optic ridge, waiting.

I took a breath. No turning back now! "I got a new Autobot." Right on cue, he stepped out from behind a building. Instantly, everybot had their blasters out and on him.

"Soundwave? He's your new Autobot?" Optimus looked at me. "Yes sir." I walked over to my long-lost but now found twin, and stood in front of him. "I would trust him with my very spark. And... " I stared each bot straight in the optics "...if anybot wants to hurt him in any way, shape, or form, they'll have to get through me first. Is. That. Clear?"

They all knew I meant what I was saying. "We understand Nightwing. But I believe it would be only sensible to set some limits for Soundwave at first." I thought for a moment, then nodded. "Makes sense."

"Wait. Optimus, are you serious? Have you forgotten who Soundwave is? The-!" " _Formerly_ most loyal Decepticon. We all know his past, Arcee. It's the _past!_ " I glared at her and was about to explode into a rant, when I felt a servo on my shoulder. Looking that direction, I saw 'Wave and he shook his helm.

"The limits I believe would be sensible for Soundwave are: he is never alone with a human yet, he never leaves the base alone, and one of us knows his whereabouts at all times."

I thought, then made my reply "Well, I think they're sensible, but it's not my choice. What do you think?" That last sentence was directed at Soundwave, and everybot turned to look at him.

Soundwave's P.O.V.

Everybot looked at me, waiting for my answer. _Hmm, how to answer. Should I say something or just nod?_ I frowned, thinking, then decided not to speak just yet. I nodded once.

Optimus nodded back. "Then it is settled. Soundwave is an Autobot. Is everybot in agreement?" Ratchet must have thought a warning was necessary. "If you betray us, I will personally hunt you down and weld you to the ceiling." "Ratchet, I'm sure that won't be necessary." Said Optimus.

"I don't have a problem with it." Said Bulkhead. "Me neither." Said Bee, shrugging. "Tactically, it's a good idea." Said Arcee. She didn't have to say the rest of the sentence: _but I don't have to like it._

Smokescreen wasn't saying anything, he was just staring, I believe the term is "starry-eyed", at Nightwing. I knew what he was thinking.

Smokescreen's P.O.V.

 _She. Is. Beautiful._ Suddenly, an elbow jabbed my side. "Ow! What was that for?" I turned to 'Bee. "What's your opinion about Soundwave joining us?" He crossed his arms. "Oh, uh, I don't really care."

"What shut down your processor anyway?" He was probably just curious, but it made the moment awkward. "Uh, n-nothing. Really. I-It's not important."

 **Aaaaaand, another one done! PLZ R &R, but no flames, or I will make a flamethrower and throw them right back at y'all. Not really, but still. ;-) **


End file.
